


Misunderstanding

by Taetaebaby96



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96
Summary: He can't get the image out of his brain. It's already imprint hard on his memory. The picture which deem as a hot topic for today and get spread around on news report. A hot bachelor spot together with a famous actress with his hand around her waist.He doesn't want to go home. He doesn't want to learn the truth. If he avoid it, maybe he can pretend that all of this is just a dream.His phone is ringing nonstop. But he didn't make any effort to pick it up. The caller is the one he's trying to avoid.Mo continue to step forward. Wandering around without any fix destination. Far away from their home.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

He's tired. It's past 2 a.m in the morning. The road is completely empty. His mind is blank. He keep on moving forward. Walking around without knowing where his feet will lead him.

One thing for sure, he doesn't want to go home. He doesn't want to face He Tian. 

From the beginning does that bastard just playing around with him? Does them being together for this past year means nothing to that bastard?

His heart ache. It feels like this since this afternoon. Right after his co-worker show him the news. None of them know about his relationship with that chicken dick. 

When he think back, it does bring good for him. He don't think he can face them if they knew. Especially most of them thought He Tian and that actress look good together. A handsome man with a really gorgeous woman. A perfect match make in heaven.

Mo stumble on his feet but manage to steadying himself before he crash on the hard paved. He better find a place to sit before he crack his head open. He has been walking nonstop.

Mo taking a sit on a bench at a nearby bus stand. It's late in the morning. The bus has stop operating. 

Just his luck. If only his shift end early. Maybe he can take the bus and go somewhere far away.

His phone still didn't stop ringing. He took it out of his jeans pocket and stare at it. 'Chicken Dick' appear on the screen.

He wonder what He Tian will tell him? Will he makes excuse? Or will he admit about his relationship with that actress. Realizing now is the right time to finally cut Mo out of his life. Maybe his thing already completely pack up in their house and replace by that woman thing. 

Shit. His brain is messing with him. He's so sleepy. There's no one here on this bus stand except for him. Should he just laying down and sleep on the bench?

His phone is ringing again. The same name appear on the screen. 

Why?

Why He Tian trying so hard to reach him? 

Why?

Why he fucking go and hug that woman in front of a hotel?

Why did he lie to Mo Guan Shan?

That night, when the picture is captured according to the article, He Tian said he's meeting his brother. Then what the fuck he's doing with that woman in a fucking hotel?

Hot tear finally trailing down from his eyes. The tear that he has contain for so many hours. 

Guess he like He Tian more than he thought. Maybe he even love that bastard. His heart is in pain. 

What should he do?

A familiar car stop right in front of him. 

Fuck.

Mo stand abruptly and try to run away.

"Little Mo!!"

A hurried footstep chase after him and then a big hand grab his left wrist. Stopping him completely.

"Don't fucking touch me!!" Mo pull his hand harshly. Still moving away.

"Babe please listen to me," He Tian manage to catch him again. This time he grab both of Mo shoulder. Making them facing each other. 

He push that bastard face away, "Leave me alone!!" Shit. He doesn't want He Tian to know he has been crying. He doesn't want to appear pathetic and weak.

"It's not true. Whatever the fuck those loser has been spouting. All of that are bullshit," He Tian hold Mo face carefully, making their eyes meet.

"I have no relationship with her. I don't even know her personally,"

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me!!" Mo shout at his face.

"I'm not lying. Listen," He Tian said when Mo still struggling in his grip, "I was there to meet my brother. I'm telling you the truth Little Mo. I meet her at the front purely coincidence and it might sound stupid but I accidently step on her long dress, she stumble because of it and I catch her on instinct. That's all," 

Mo scowl hard at him. Is he being serious right now?

"I don't even know she's an actress. Not until today when both of us appear on the news. The article is pure trash. I will sue the shit out of them. Exaggerating motherfucker. I don't give a fuck about what happen after that. I will fucking ruin them. They have choose the wrong target this time," He Tian expression clearly indicate how angry he's right now. His face is red with contained anger. 

But Mo heart still didn't feel calm, "How can I know you didn't lie to me?" He whisper. Looking down on the floor.

"Don't worry. I already instruct someone to get the CCTV record of everything. We will used the clip to release a counter statement and declare the truth. I will show it to you first as soon as I recieved the clip. Let's wait at home. Ok?"

He Tian seeking Mo agreement. Bending a bit to meet his eyes. 

Mo nodded his head hesitantly. He will trust He Tian for now . Surely the CCTV must has record everything. 

He Tian face brighten a bit. He hug Mo tightly in his embrace, kissing his neck. Making Mo blush but he didn't push He Tian away. He need it. He Tian warm envelope around his shivering figure. He has been out in these cold for so long.

"Let's go," He Tian release him, peck his lip briefly and both of them moving toward the car. 

Seem like their misunderstanding is resolve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter. Enjoy.

He Tian circled his hand around Mo’s waist immediately after they enter the elevator. On the way up to their shared apartment. There’s nobody inside except for both of them.

While tightening his grip, He Tian put his lip on Mo forehead, kissing him tenderly. He suddenly frowned, “you’re burning up Little Mo,” 

Mo, who’s still in dazed the moment they leave the car, stare up at him. He’s trying to comprehend the word that leave He Tian mouth. “Wh-what?” he stuttered out hoarsely. 

He Tian opens his mouth to repeat it again but a loud ding cancelled his intend. The ding is accompanied by the elevator’s door being open 

He Tian then assist Mo unsteady step out of the elevator.

Mo doesn’t think he can walk properly without any help right now. His soles feel sore as fuck. His legs have been trembling nonstop. He thinks his knees can gave out any minutes now and meet the ground if not for He Tian strong hold around his body.

His work does require for him to stand up for hours, the perk of working as a barista.

And his stupid decision to walk around the town for a few more hours after his shift end just make things worse for him.

Plus, he did walk mindlessly in this cold weather.

No wonder he started to feels unwell.

His head hurt and it make him feels delirious. His breath come out short and shallow. His throat is in pain. He started to sweat out despite this cold weather.

He thinks he know what’s coming for the next few days.

A heavy fever.

Fuck.

“You should take a shower first,” He Tian said after helping Mo inside their bedroom.

Mo ignored him and just moved to lay down on the soft mattress of their bed. Letting out a satisfying sigh while closing his tired eyes. He doesn’t have any energy left in his body. He just wants to sleep. Getting his well deserves proper rest that he truly desired.

He heard a loud sigh coming from beside him and then someone started to touch him around, strip him from his clothes. It’s begins with his jacket, shirt and now moving down to his pant. “Bastard, stop it”, Mo wriggle away and fight with the hand but the owner is so persistent in finishing his work.

Mo whining out loud when that someone started to pick up his naked body bridal style.

He finally opens his red eyes to glare at He Tian deviously handsome face. 

He Tian seem didn’t affected at all by the harsh stare, still continuing his step toward the shower room, “You have to take a warm bath first, babe,” he reasoned out.

Mo give up.

If this happened any other day, he will curse the fuck out of this bastard. He doesn’t like being manhandled out of nowhere especially when it’s time for him to take some rest.

But thinking back, he actually needs the warm bath right now. His body is sticky and stank with sweat.

He Tian helped him with the shower. Stripping along and enter the stall with him. But he didn’t do anything that can trigger their horny ass. He focused more on washing Mo cleaned. Taking a good care of him.

After they’re done. He Tian grab the big fluffy towel on the cabinet and pat Mo down with it. Drying him vigorously when he noticed Mo body tremble in cold. He then wrapped Mo carefully with the fluffy towel and moved to dry his own body instead but in more nonchalant manner. He Tian circled the towel around his waist and turn to pick Mo up again. Mo tightened his grip around He Tian’s neck and let out a huge yawn. His head is pounding like crazy. He really needs the sleep right now. 

He Tian lay him down on the bed after changed him into his favourite pyjamas. He didn’t forget to grab the extra blanket in the closet and cover Mo’s with it.

“Get some sleep first,” He ruffles Mo red hair and make a move to go away, wanting to leave him alone inside this huge master bedroom.

Feeling startled, Mo grab He Tian wrist to stop him, “whe-where are you going?” He rasps out hoarsely.

His mind suddenly decide now is the right time to having a nasty flashback. Playing the picture that appear on that news again and again. Where He Tian hand is around the slender waist of that gorgeous actress.

‘He’s going to her,’

‘He doesn’t want to be by your side anymore,’

‘He’s going away from you,’

Fucking shit.

His stupid feverish delirium brain is having a moment in feeding into his insecurity.

“I’m just going to make a phone call,” He Tian assured him. He removed Mo’s grip from his wrist gently, rearrange the blanket properly on top of Mo’s and then turn around for the second time.

Mo open his mouth to stop him yet again but his body suddenly letting out a heart wrenching coughing fit. The one that leave him feeling awful after it end. Fuck. There’s tear coming out from his eyes.

He stares up at He Tian miserably. “Do-don’t go,” he muttered, dashing the tears from his cheeks with his pyjamas sleeve, feeling thoroughly exhausted in the wake of his coughing fit.

He Tian large hand moved to cup his cheeks, “I just want to call Dr. Wang, baby. You’re feeling unwell. I need him to come here and check your fever,” He Tian patiently explained it to him.

“But it’s late,” it’s almost 4 am in the morning.

“I know. That’s why I have to make a few phone calls. Just get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” He Tian tuck him again on the bed. But this time he didn’t immediately go away. Waiting for Mo Guan Shan to close his eyes first. Assuring him that He Tian will not disappear out of nowhere. He will be here again when Little Mo wake up. Taking care of him as usual.

Feeling assured, Mo finally take his well-deserved rest.

For two days, Mo was completely knocked up from the high fever. He had only vague recollection of someone wearing a white coat come and check his temperature. With He Tian tall figure standing close next to him. Answering any question that the doctor asks on behalf of Mo’s. Mo can’t talk for shit. He just wants to sleep, sleep and sleep.

He also slightly remembered of being carried to the shower a few more times. His body being washed carefully and then changed into new clothes. Out from his sweaty one. He must have been sweating a lot in his sleep for He Tian to bath him multiple time in a day.

He Tian feed him too. With a soup-based food where his stomach can accept. Despite he barely can taste anything, he did notice that the food is well cooked and doesn’t look like shit. Which mean one thing, He Tian is not the one who cooked it. He must have hired someone to cook for Mo’s.

He Tian always didn’t forget to wake Mo up to take some medicine on time too.

It’s on the third days that Mo start to feels better. Feeling truly awake for the first time since his high fever. He grabs his phone on the night stand and check the time. It’s almost half past seven in the evening. There’s so many missed called left in his phone which he decides to ignore it for the time being.

He Tian is nowhere to be seen.

Groaning, Mo kick the blanket away and escape smoothly from the bed. Searching for that bastard.

He can hear his deep voiced coming from somewhere in this apartment. Mo followed the voices.

He Tian is there inside the kitchen. Talking to someone in his phone while his other hand is busy stirring something on the pot.

The kitchen… it’s in the state of mess.

Shit.

Mo hurried his footstep and stand next to He Tian. Grabbing the ladle away from his hand. Wanting to saved any disaster that might happen in this apartment if he lefts He Tian alone in this kitchen.

“Oh. You’re awake,” He Tian offer his surprised.

“The fuck is this mess? Are you trying to cook some shit?” Mo spout.

“I will talk to you later,” He Tian turn off the phone call and shift his attention solely on Mo. He put his hand on top of Mo forehead. Testing his temperature.

“Fucking finally,” He Tian let out a satisfying groan after he noticed Mo fever has simmer down.

Mo turn off the stove and turn to stare up at him. Assessing He Tian. He looks tired as fuck.

Seem like he barely gets enough sleep this past few days. Maybe because he’s more busies taking care of Mo.

“Do you want to see that video right now Little Mo? I do have it in my phone,” He Tian sudden question snapped Mo out from wandering.

“Video? What video?” Mo voice out his confusion.

He Tian stare at him in disbelieve, “Really babe, do you truly forget what started all this shit?”

Ahh. He remembers it now.

He Tian is talking about that CCTV clip. The clip that will proved He Tian’s word against all the nonsense that the journalist has been spouting on their article and news report.

Mo shift uncomfortably. Avoiding He Tian hard gaze.

Right this moment, when his brain is not in high induced fever, only then he started to feel embarrass about his action that night.

Running away like a coward.

Fuck. Why he has to overreact like that!

If only he just confront He Tian that night. None of them will be in this shit. One just recovered from a sickness while another barely get enough sleep taking care of the other one.

“Sorry,” he muttered out shamefully.

He Tian let out a soft chuckled. Staring at Mo red face endearingly. He must have noticed Mo’s inner turmoil and find it cute instead.

His Little Mo is always cute in his eyes.

He cups Mo chin and kiss his mouth deeply. Wanting to showcase his love toward this cute being. He shoving his tongue inside Mo delicious mouth. “bastard, stop it,” Mo gasped into the kiss. “you’ll get sick as well,”

He Tian smirked into the kiss, “well I’m already sick, I guess. Lovesick of you that’s it,”

Mo smack him for that comment. Blushing furiously.

Both of them laying on the bed. Out of breath after their intimate lovemaking. Mo soft pliant body carefully laid on top of He Tian. With his dick still inside of Mo. Surprisingly, Mo didn’t seem to mind with this current arrangement. He just nuzzled the crook of He Tian’s neck. Savouring He Tian’s warm and safe hug around his body.

“Are you okay?” He Tian ask while kissing the top of Mo hair. Slowly pulling his dick out of Mo’s hole.

Mo just nodded his head. Still hiding his face on the crook of He Tian’s neck.

A loud notification coming from He Tian phone. He Tian shift a bit to grab it on the night stand.

“What it is?” Mo ask after He Tian has open the message.

“It’s my lawyer. They already proceed with the lawsuit against all those journalists,” 

“You’re seriously going to sue all of them?” Mo express his surprised.

Mo have read all of those articles. Yeah. He read everything. All those trash article. Every one of it offer different story. Insert their own tiny bit side of story which exaggerating all the same.

Fuck. Still can’t believe he trust that shit. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“Well. They did mess with me. I’m just doing the same. They should see it coming,” He Tian explained.

Mo decide to not input any comment anymore. He can’t say anything without feeling embarrassed about his action. It’s better for him to just shut his mouth and pretend that night never happened.

But of course, his wish will never come true. He forgot about this figure next to him.

He Tian suddenly crack his famously devil snicker, “I’m not going to lie Little Mo,” he started, “your reaction actually surprised me in a pleasant way. Seem like you did love me a lot, huh? How it is? Did you feel jealous when you see that picture?”

Fuck. He Tian will definitely not let him live out of it.

“Shu-shut up,” he wriggles around in He Tian embraced. Wanting to escape and hide his blushing face away from He Tian direct stare.

He Tian just tightened his grip around Mo protectively, “you’re going to fall from the bed if you moved like that,” he warn Mo Guan Shan.

But Mo still stubbornly trying to pull away.

“Ok. Ok. I will stop teasing you for now. I’m serious babe. I will stop. Let’s just go to sleep. I’m sleepy as fuck right now,” He Tian let out a huge yawn.

Mo stop immediately after seeing that.

He Tian did look tired and their sexy time just make him look wearier than before.

Mo let He Tian rearrange their position. Getting ready to get some sleep.

He wishes Mo a good night.

Mo lay on top of He Tian body silently. Listening to He Tian steady breath. Where he finally falling into a deep sleep. Mo staring out toward the open balcony right into the night sky.

He glad He Tian go out and search for him that night.

He doesn’t think he can live without He Tian.

He has fall deep.

And by looking at He Tian behavior, seem like the feeling is mutual.

Hopefully there’s no stupid misunderstanding occur between both of them again.

Mo blink his eyes multiple times. He Tian steady breath playing such a nice lullaby for him. 

It didn’t take too much time for him to enter the dreamland too.

In his dream, He Tian is still there. Being close to Mo Guan Shan.

It’s such a nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this update. Happy reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep. So i'm writing this on impulse. Might edit this later. Sorry if it so random.


End file.
